Sudden Death
Sudden Death is the twenty-seventh fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fifth one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Robert Agrode (Judge) Case Background Evan Day and the player went to the tennis court of Jade River Fitness, after getting stressed because of their most recent case. Unfortunately, they found another corpse which belonged to a woman in the tennis court net. Her name was Florence Adams, and the first one to see the body was a judge called Robert Agrode. After investigating the court exit, Evan and the player met Val Zenodia for a second time after the case at Today's Network. Val lead the team to a third suspect, the woman who works at the tennis court canteen. Gino noticed that if the killer went swimming before the murder, they were likely to do it at the natatorium in Jade River Fitness, so Evan and the player went there. Chief Smith warned Evan about Megan Alkala's reaction to this case so she became one of the suspects too. Megan told the victim that Barbara Thacks, the former thief, had been seen playing tennis in the court. The team interrogated her but got nothing suspicious about her. Lindsey found out that Florence had kissed Val and uploaded a photo of them to her Snapr page. Lyla had reposted it and said that her day was ruined. In fact, Val was dating Florence (despite him being married) because Florence was bisexual. Lyla loved her but she felt Florence saw her just as a hobby. Besides, Gino reported to Evan that Robert Agrode was swimming at the natatorium. They managed to get him out of there, not without hearing Robert saying that Florence deserved to die for making him look like a loser at tennis. Evan and the player returned to the tennis court and found a trash bag with a bloody neckerchief. Evan wondered why there was blood in the neckerchief, as Florence didn't bleed when she died. Sabrina determined that Florence had bled a bit from her throat, and she also found the killer's hair in the neckerchief. The neckerchief turned out to be Florence's. Sabrina wasn't really convinced that it was the only clue in the trash bag, and in fact she found another clue which revealed the killer's identity. The killer was Lyla Trebish, the victim's girlfriend. Lyla saw that Florence was flirting around Robert Agrode and they started fighting. Lyla had a bottle of water and she put it in her mouth, which ended up choking her to death. Lyla said that she didn't really want to kill her, just to hurt her. Unfortunately, Florence couldn't take the bottle off of her throat and she died. Lyla was sentenced to 20 years in jail with parole in 10 for voluntary manslaughter. After the arrest, Evan talked to the player about the next Candidates Meeting, which would lead to their next case. Victim *'Florence Adams '(Died in a tennis court, her throat was red.) Murder Weapon *'Bottle of water' Killer *'Lyla Trebish' Suspects Robert Agrode (Tennis player) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect can swim - The suspect plays tennis Suspect's appearance: - Val Zenodia (Canteen preseller) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect can swim Suspect's appearance: - Lyla Trebish (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect can swim - The suspect plays tennis Suspect's appearance: - Megan Alkala (Tennis court owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks mineral water - The suspect can swim Suspect's appearance: - Barbara Thacks (Tennis player) Suspect's profile: The suspect can swim - The suspect plays tennis Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer drinks mineral water *The killer can swim *The killer plays tennis *The killer has blond hair *The killer weighs 180 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Match point *Investigate Tennis court (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bottle of water (Result: Transparent substance) *Analyze Transparent substance (3:00:00) *Ask Robert Agrode what he saw *Investigate Court exit (Clues: Truck) *Have a chat with Val Zenodia *Ask the canteen seller about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: '''Blood in Jade River *Tell Megan Alkala about the crime scenes *Talk to Barbara Thacks *Investigate Bathing Resort (Clues: Hair, Tennis racket) *Examine Hair (Result: Brown substance) *Analyze Brown substance (3:00:00) *Talk to Robert Agrode *Examine Tennis racket (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Lyla Trebish's fingerprints) *See why Lyla left her tennis racket in the natatorium *Investigate Canteen entrance (Clues: Torn membership card) *Examine Torn membership card (Result: Val Zenodia's membership card) *Ask Val about the natatorium *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) '''Chapter 3: A game set for death *Ask Robert about the natatorium *Ask Lyla about her relationship with the victim *See if Val knew the victim *Investigate Toboggans (Clues: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (3:00:00) *See if Megan goes to the natatorium *Investigate Canteen exit (Clues: Trash bag) *Ask Barbara Thacks what she's doing there *Examine Trash bag (Result: Bloody neckerchief) *Analyze Bloody neckerchief (1:00:00) *Ask Lyla about the neckerchief *Analyze Trash bag (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Getting fitter *See what Robert wants *Investigate Bathing Resort (Clues: Broken surveillance camera) *Examine Broken surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (3:00:00) *Examine Vandal's image (Result: Robert Agrode's image) *Fine Robert for vandalism (Reward: 12,000 coins) *Ask Barbara why she's in the tennis court *Investigate Tennis court (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Membership card) *Examine Membership card (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (3:00:00) *Give Barbara her card back (Reward:' Burger') *See what Val is doing in the crime scene *Investigate Canteen exit (Clues: Dusty card) *Examine Dusty card (Result: Val's license) *Give Val his license back (Reward: Scuba-diving outfit, Snorkel male/Tennis polo shirt, Headband female) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville